marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sofia Mantega (Earth-616)
Real Name: Sofia Mantega-Barrett Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal Status: Citizen of Venezuela, U.S. Green Card Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Formerly: New Mutants squad Base of Operations: Formerly: Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Origin Sofia is a mutant, born with her special powers. Place of Birth: Caracas, Venezuela Known Relatives: Walter Barrett (father), Miranda Mantega (mother, deceased), Paolo Mantega (uncle) First Appearance: New Mutants (volume 2) #1. History Sofia Mantega was born, and lived most of her life in Caracas, Venezuela. While she developed her powers with little incident, her life fell apart the day her mother was killed in a riot in town. Her uncle claimed he "had not the patience to raise a mutant" (though not to her face) and sent her to her father (who had been unaware of her existence) in Colorado, United States, the head of a major American supermarket chain. Her enthusiasm at finally meeting him was quickly dampened by his cold manner. Setting three ground rules - she would learn English before school started, she would get good grades, and she would not use her mutant power. In return for these, and not bothering him, he would ensure she would want for nothing. Three weeks later, in early January, she joined the school, but had difficulty fitting in. By her birthday in May, despite her best efforts, she still had no friends at the school, and her father didn't even know it was her birthday (unlike his butler Derek, the only person who had any time for her). After hearing someone say that no-one liked her behind her back after lying that they were busy, she finally snapped. Going to one of her father's stores, she let loose a hurricane inside it, completely wrecking it before collapsing into a fetal position, where the police found her and arrested her. Her father, livid, visited her in jail. Asking her why she'd done it, she weakly replied that it was to see whether he'd notice, and that she'd made sure no-one was hurt. Intending to leaving her in prison for 48 hours before dropping the charges, and planning on a second paternity test to make sure he was not her father before sending her back to Venezuela, he was confronted by Danielle Moonstar. Having seen what Sofia had done on the news, she "persuaded" him to release Sofia into her custody so that she could take her to the Xavier Institute, then talked Sofia herself into going. After saying goodbye to Derek, they went onward to Xavier's. There, she finally began to become part of a group, and the group that would become the New Mutants squad formed around her. However, after the formalisation of the team, she was forced into the role of leader when Prodigy rejected the role, and didn't have the instincts or talent for the position, making her irritable and isolated. This only worsened when she became confused about the right thing to do when Wither was arrested, and she briefly sided with the Hellions. Finally, in the midst of the fight caused when the New Mutants tried to stop them, he talked her into letting Kevin go, and she talked him into leading the team. Afterward, however, he was still reluctant, but agreed to be co-leader with Sofia, to better mesh their strengths. Thereafter, Sofia's temper eased again until the school dance, where she caught Laurie manipulating Prodigy to make her ex-boyfriend Elixir jealous. Alarmed by the rapid disintegration of the squad, she found herself kissing Hellion, who she'd had a reluctant crush on since her arrival at the Institute, and he pushed her to end the in-fighting since she was the one who saw the good in everyone - even him. She tried to do so by forcing everyone to get together for a camp-out on the X-Mansion grounds and she pushing events along as best she could, refusing to give up and eventually managing to reunite the squad. Sofia lost her powers during M-Day. She left the school with her butler before the school was attacked by the Purifiers. Characteristics Height: 5'5" Weight: 122 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Aerokinesis: ability to mentally direct air particles, allowing her to amplify small vibrations in the air and draw far-off sounds to her ears, disrupt the equilibrium of others with compressed air, lift herself off the ground for flight, and create isolated whirlwinds or directed blasts of high pressure aircontrol and manipulate the movement of air. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. See Also * Character Gallery Wind Dancer Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Hellion External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Venezuelan Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Living Characters